wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Caelethes BloodTide
Cael belongs to Dewdrop, please do not use him without permission. Coding by Pom. Canon-Future| Caelethes Bloodtide | Male | Tribe Unknown | No Occupation }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Creator ''' | Dewdrop the Suchomimus |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Main Attribute | Oddities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Elemental Attribute | Molten lava |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Color | Dark pale red |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Animal | Cecropia moth |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Theme Song(s) | "Gravty" by Defenses |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | MBTI Personality | ESTP-T |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:insert background here; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Age | Unknown, young adult at the most. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Gender | Male |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Orientation | Heterosexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Occupation | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Tribe | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Nicknames | Cael |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Goal | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Residence |On the move around Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Relatives | Unknown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Allies | Briskseeker, Slipstream, the Blue Moons. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Enemies | Too many to name. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Powers and abilities ''' | Venomous bite Generating force field by folding wings over chest Steel-hard foreclaws Heat vision Sharp sense of smell Aether breath/extremely weak flame that takes the form of sparks |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | '''Weapons | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Ships | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Quote | "My name is Cael. Caelethes BloodTide." |} |} History Prior to Once in a Blue Moon No dragon fully knows Cael's life story, not even himself. All everyone knows is that he was rather close to Moonseeker's parents; Darkwings and Fierceflight. When they were killed by Irukandji and Krait, two hybrids, he was devastated. He was the first to arrive the their den after Irukandji and Krait left. While he stood there, mourning the dead NightWings, Briskseeker came out of her hiding space. Caelethes knew what he had to do. He took the young dragonet, and left in hiding to raise the Super-Moonborn, the way her parents originally wanted to. He didn't tell anyone except for his closest friend, a SkyWing named Slipstream. Personality Caelethes, in one word, can be described as reckless. He constantly charges head-first into dangerous situations. Paired with his recklessness, Caelethes is also incredibly stubborn. This has gotten him into trouble more times than he can count. Moving away from his resilient side, Cael is rather outgoing and cocky, and at times, flirty without intending to be. Despite this, Cael can be supportive and caring when the time calls for it. His loyalty is undying. Appearance Caelethes is an oddity, appearance-wise. Cael has a lither build, with broad shoulders, connecting slender wings, dappled with pale red and crimson, to his body. His forelegs are encased in massive, serrated scales as hard as steel, making for some destructive weapons. His scales are a sort of pale, dusty red, rather close to ashen grey. His gautlet scales and eyebrow scales are a pale salmon, and his eyes are ruby red, glimmering like a gemstone. Behind his dark, SeaWing-like horns, are two 'antennae', as he would call them. He has a long, snake-like tounge, and a beak going along his snout and under his eyes. His talons are black hooks, razor sharp and deadly. Cael's spines are a pale, ashen grey, and his tail is as thin as a whip. The spines near Cael's haunches become enlargened to the point of turning into sails, before shrinking back down to the regular size after. Relationships Slipstream Cael is rather close to Slip, and would entrust his life in the talons of the SkyWing. He sees the SkyWing as a fatherly figure. Caelethes is purposefully oblivious to the SkyWing's stern nature. Caelethes usually 'helps' Slip with his job, and by helps, insists he comes along, mess things up, and get cleaning duty for a week. Foxtrot Caelethes doesn't know what to think about Foxtrot. He doesn't like the way the SandWing takes his job FAR too seriously, but does respect his tactics greatly. Appears In Once in a Blue Moon Abilities Strengths Biological Weapons Caelethes has a form of venom which causes internal bleeding. This kills the dragon painfully and slowly in large doses. However, each of his bites only carry a small dose, so a single bite isn't too lethal. He rarely uses this ability, as he prefers to kill his opponents swiftly and without pain. Caelethes can breathe a form of Aether, a highly flameable, pastel-coloured vapor. He can't fully control when he does breathe it, however. When he's rather angry or frightened, the Aether hisses out of his mouth as he speaks. When there's flame nearby, things can get rather dangerous if he were to be scared near fire. Adding into his flamable aether breath, Caelethes can generate sparks of flame from his jaw, originating in an organ right under his forked tounge. These sparks on their own are rather weak, but paired with his Aether flame, Cael's spark-flame can be lethal when given the chance. Sensory-wise, Caelethes is an excellent tracker. He has highly detailed heat-vision, and a sense of smell on par with a wolf. His antenne are extremely sensitive to vibrations, and therefore footsteps. When his wing-spus hook together, he is able to generate a blood-red force field of energy large enough to cover two adult dragons. Along with that, Cael's forelegs are encased in steel-hard, near indestructable scales. Individual abilities Caelethes has rather extraordinary sculpting abilities, which he brags about often. Caelethes' memory is somewhat photographic. Weaknesses Biological Weaknesses Caelethes's lack of control over his Aether breath has proved fatal more than once. His aether breath can be used against him if he isn't careful (which he rarely is.) Using his 'Wing Shield' for too long can drain him of energy. Once, when he held up the shield for five minutes straight, he fainted immediately after. Cael's antennae are extremely sensible. If one were to pull on his antennae, it would cause him extreme pain. Aside from that, his foreleg 'gautlets' lack any nerves at all. Individual Weaknesses Caelethes is extremely cocky and reckless. More often than not, he gets himself hurt or injured in some way. Cael isn't exactly the sharpest talon on the claw, so to speak. Equiptment Communicators One of the three animus enchanted figurines, Caelethes posessses the moth-shaped figure. Trivia * Caelethes sees animus magic as a ridiculous variation of widespread folklore. * Caelethes doesn't believe in the supernatural. * Cael knows morse code and limited sign language. * He thinks it's a wonder he doesn't have as many scars as he does. * He has never seen a camel before. * Based off Rex Salazar from Generator Rex. Gallery Caelethes BloodTide.png|Edited/Coloured by Dewdrop IMG 2109.png|By The Wolves Heart Caelethes.png|By QE1 490542C1-2B30-4A88-B387-DE36CC222308.jpeg|by Sparrow the Skywing Cresty Crab.png|by Pearl336 Lookitsadino.jpg|By Constellation Nation Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Content (DarkusDragon)